The Exception
by makesyoubolder
Summary: What should've happened between Amber and Lisa at the prom. Femlash.


**The Exception**

Lisa Sommers was up on stage dancing with her friend, Raj after just winning him Prom King.

Her best friend, Selena comes up to her and asks "Just you in there?" Lisa smiles and replies "Just me," as she pulls her in for a hug.

"Hey, hey, this is great and all, but we've got a lot of work to do on the movie, starting tonight," says Colin, the fourth member of their group of friends. All three of them give him a 'really?' look. "Or tomorrow? Tomorrow's good," he adds as they all laugh.

That's when she turns and sees her. Amber. Amber in a beautiful silver dress, waving at her. She smiles as those oh so familiar butterflies return to her stomach. She throws a "Gimme a sec," to her friends as she walks over the girl she thought she'd never see again. _Thank God she's here. Literally._

"Sweet dweeb got the crown. Not bad," Amber says as she smiles at the girl approaching her.

Lisa can't help but compliment her. "I like your gown." _Well that wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't "I like you" or even worse, "I love you." Both of which happen to be true._

"They told me it comes with wings," she says as she spins around. "But I'm not ready to accessorize," she says with a laugh.

Lisa stares lovingly at her with a smile on her face, as Amber stares back. _Oh those eyes. I could get lost in them for days._

"So," Lisa finally says.

"So," Amber repeats back, not wanting this moment to end. And then the light comes shining down on her. "Hey, gimme a minute, would ya?" she says angrily at the source of the light. She has all of eternity to be in heaven, can't she have a few minutes with the beautiful girl in front of her? The light disappears immediately, to which she replies "Thank you."

Figuring Lisa would get creeped out if she just continued to stare at her, Amber finally says something to her. "Listen. I think you're a great person, and I want you to have a great life." She stops for a second, contemplating telling her. Letting her know how she feels. But that wouldn't be right, would it? She won't ever see her again after this, and telling her that would just be selfish.

"I'd hug you, but I'd go right through," Lisa says, putting an end to Amber's contemplating. And with that comment, she couldn't help but to pull her into a tight hug. _God, I've wanted to do this for so long._ She closes her eyes, savoring the moment, wanting to remember it forever.

"Thank you," Lisa says, talking to anyone listening up above, "for her." She buries her face into Amber's shoulder, and she couldn't help but think how freakishly accurate the song playing was. _You put your arms around me and I'm home._

Lisa pulls away with tears in her eyes. _This really is the last time I'm going to see her, isn't it?_

"Now go," Amber says, nodding her head in the direction of Lisa's friends. She turns, finally letting a tear fall, but not wanting Amber to see.

"I'll be looking over you."

That was all it took. Lisa spun around, and before she could stop herself, those three little words were already out in the open. "I love you."

Amber was just about to go. She was just about to leave this place forever when she heard three words come out of Lisa's mouth that she swore she'd never hear. "What?" she says, with a confused expression on her face. She couldn't have possibly heard that right.

Her face turning red, Lisa could not believe she just said that. "I.. umm.. n-nothing.. just... sorry," she stutters out, looking down.

"I love you too," she says in return.

Now it was Lisa's turn to look confused. She repeats the same question she was asked just a minute ago. "What?"

"I love you," Amber says smiling, grabbing her hand.

Suddenly, she gets this weird feeling taking over her body. She looks down and her long, sparkly, silver gown turns back into her shorter, red dress. The one she was wearing for prom. The one she died in.

Just then, the man from limbo appeared. "Amber, dear, it seems you have found the exception."

"What exception?" Amber questions.

"_The_ exception. Love. If you find love on your quest to get into heaven, you get another chance at life. But only one. Don't mess it up." And with that, he was gone.

Amber was just standing there with her mouth hanging open, while Lisa was jumping up and down with excitement. "Did you hear that? Am, did you hear that?" Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed her. Now that got her attention.

"Oh, uh, sorry.. I was just so excited and…" Lisa says stumbling over her own words.

"Don't," Amber whispers as she leans back in. And it's simply magical.

_Now this. This is better than heaven could ever be._


End file.
